


Steve Learns His Numbers

by IdRatherBeMe13



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: Steve learns to write his numbers in a very special way.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Steve Learns His Numbers

Your wrists were bound with the silky tie Steve had worn on your date that night. He was standing at the foot of the bed, staring as you squirmed against the restraints and tried to touch yourself. 

“Please, Stevie! Please touch me!”, you moaned. 

“Now why should I do that?”, he said. 

You huffed and spread your legs, you were dripping and wanted him to see it. 

“Because, you’re doing this to me.”, you said as you rolled your hips up and back down onto the plush bed. 

Steve’s eyes flashed and you heard him swallow deeply. You couldn’t take this teasing much longer! Despite the tie holding you to the headboard, you tried to sit up and give Steve your poutiest face and the best pair of bedroom eyes you could muster in your lust-filled state. 

Steve smiled and looked down, “If you keep trying to tempt me, I won’t touch you.” 

“Ughhhh”, you said, “Stevie! You promised!” 

He crawled onto the bed and loomed over you. 

While running his hands up and down the sides of your stomach, he leaned down and whispered into your ear, “I know, Love, but first I want you to teach me something.” 

You moaned, long and deep. Steve’s lips were so close and all you wanted was for him to kiss you breathless and then have his way with you! 

“What?!”, you said, sometimes it was cute when Steve teased you, but now it was becoming unbearable. 

Steve smiled into your neck and started to place chaste, sweet kisses on your heated skin. You moaned again and felt Steve’s hand run down to stroke your thigh. Again, you tried to buck your hips to meet his hand, but he pulled away and stilled your hips against the plush bed. His hands were hot on your hips and the throbbing between your legs was growing. 

His eyes filled with lust as he leaned down and started to kiss his words into your chest, “I want you to teach me how to count to 10.” 

Your stomach dropped, and you threw your head back in a breathy moan. 

“Ok, you need to start with one.”, you said. 

“One?”, Steve said. 

“Yes, yes!”, you huffed, “Please, please start! Start at one!” 

You were becoming incoherent and Steve hadn’t even really touched you yet. 

“As you wish, Y/N.” 

Steve’s tongue darted out as he licked a long line down one of your breasts. He repeated the motion across your chest till he reached your other breast, before he pulled away and asked, “What’s next, Y/N?” 

“Two! Two!”, you moaned. “It’s two!” 

Steve grinned against your stomach as he kissed a path down to your aching pussy. He flatted his tough and ran it down from your clit to your soaked lips before returning back to the apex of your thighs. 

“Two,” he hummed, “How do I do that number?” 

You nearly screamed in frustration as you fought against his hold on your hips. You outburst was met with Steve attacking your clit with rapid tracings of the number, over and over again until your legs began to twitch. You could feel the knot deep in your belly being pulled tighter and tighter, you were so close! 

You were about to fall off the edge when Steve pulled away, grinning like a fox, and asked, “What’s after Two?” 

“Ughhhhhh”, you moaned. Giving your best pout, you stared down at him and gave a defiant grunt before saying “Three! It’s Three!” 

Steve just smiled before returning to your pulsing clit and began tracing the number three, slowly and heavily. It was so much! You tried to buck away to relieve the pressure of his tongue but his hold was like iron. The scruff on his face was rough against your skin and it burned deliciously against your thighs. 

“Four! Four!”, you cried. 

Steve changed his pace instantly and traced the number with the lightest touch imaginable. It was so different from Three! But, despite the extreme feelings from Three, you needed more friction. 

“Stevie,” you moaned “please! Please give me more!” 

Steve smiled against your skin and pulled away to look up at your flushed face. He released one of your legs which slumped against the mattress as his thumb came up to brush along your pussy. 

“What’s after Four, Lo-” 

“Five! Five!” you screamed. “It’s Five! Please! Please!”, you begged. 

Steve brushed his thumb against your clit, tracing the number Five over and over again while changing the pressure constantly so that you were kept on the edge. 

“Six! Six! Six!”, you said as your core started to flutter. 

“I thought I was still on Five.” Steve said with a laugh. 

“Well, I say ‘Six’ so do ‘Six’, dammit!” 

Steve giggled and gave into your request as his thumb changed direction and began tracing the number six, alternating the pressure like he did before with Five. 

You were a moaning mess. A thin veil of sweat clung to your skin and the only thought in your mind was the burning, aching need building between your thighs. 

“Steve!,” you said “Please, please let me cum! I’m so close!” 

Steve’s thumb stopped and he looked up at your begging eyes and said, “What’s after Six?” 

You tried to writhe against his hold to feel the friction again, but his grip on your hip was too strong. 

“Seven!” you said. 

Steve’s hand returned to your other hip as he began tracing the number so slowly you thought he wasn’t moving at all. 

“Ahhhh. Ah. Ahhh. Ah. Ah.Ah” you moaned. You were so, so close! If he would just go a little faster! 

“Steve! Steve! Steve!”, you chanted, “Eight! Eight is after seven! Please! Please!” 

All you felt was Steve tighten his grip on you before giving in. He tongue was fast and hot against your clit as it moved in rapid figure-8 motions. Finally, your release came in a wave and you felt shocked as wave and wave of pulsing pleasure rolled through your body. Your legs were shaking against his head as you felt Steve’s tongue begin to give light flicks against your throbbing clit. Before he pulled away, he placed soft kisses to your inner thighs, now slick with your release. 

“You didn’t let me get to Ten.”, Steve pouted, “I was looking forward to it.” 

You felt giddy and happy as you smiled lazily at him. You couldn't think of a sassy response before Steve reached your face and began peppering kisses across your cheeks and nose. You hummed against his mouth as he met your lips. 

“Maybe next time”, you said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! Hope y'all enjoyed this one! Stay safe and inside!


End file.
